Typically, programming offered by a traditional television network company is directed to various programming interspaced with advertisements purchased by companies and intended to reach broad geographical markets. These systems have very limited ability to customize programming and advertising specific to an end user entity, such as a hospital, restaurant, a doctor's office, an auto dealer, and the like. It has been neither practical, readily available, nor cost effective to provide specific programming and information embedded in the network programming directed to a specific end user.
Video sharing services on the Internet, such as YOUTUBE®, and the like nonetheless suffer from these same deficiencies. Such videos are presented to the Internet market as a whole and the video/audio content in such videos is not customized for the end viewer.
Hybrid audio and video systems provide an alternative to typical television programming and video sharing service programming. Such systems offer a mix of audio broadcasting with video content. However, there is currently no effective low cost solution for offering customized end user branded programming with directed advertising and information specific to the end user entity.
Moreover, there are dozens of end user entities that are involved in or produce stress for their visitors, e.g., doctors, dentists, banks, attorneys, police stations, fire stations, military bases, prisons, correctional facilities, and the like. Yet, research has shown that people in relaxed states have a 15-20% higher perceived monetary value of a product or service and exhibit better long-term visual memorization. There are no hybrid audio and video systems in the prior art that exploit this research.
US Patent Application Publication No. US 2009/0044217 discloses the insertion of replacement commercials in an otherwise unmodified television program. In other words, the system allows insertion of customized commercial spots in lieu of the original spots. However, the system of US 2009/0044217 is not a hybrid audio and video system and is confined to the realm of traditional television broadcasting. The system of US 2009/0044217 utilizes satellites, uplink and down link satellite antennas, ground based head ends, cue tones and digital program insert nodes. These systems are conventionally very high cost, both in initial capital and operating cost. Moreover, the system of US 2009/0044217 fails to provide customization of long form content to produce a branded network specific to the end user entity. Additionally, the system of US 2009/0044217 is not configured to provide continuous content that is designed to cause viewers to be in a relaxed state of mind.